


Baby It's Cold Outside

by FalCatrecon



Series: Christmas Knight [1]
Category: Knight Rider (1982), The Christmas Consultant
Genre: M/M, Multi, christmastime crossover!, oldman Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: For my Knight Rider/Hoff server! Merry Christmas!uses the square "domestic" for @thehoffbingo-----------Michael sighed and slumped further into his seat. “Do we have to?”“Itisour turn this year to host the Christmas party, Michael. And we did promise.” KITT lightly chastised him. “We’ve even taken the time to find someone to help, considering how much work you’ve had to do lately.”Michael waved at the air with a slight smile. “I’m not the only one, KITT. You’ve done a lot too.”“I do not tire like you do, though a break is always nice to pursue personal interests.” There was a moment’s pause. “I do believe he has arrived.”“Owen, right?” Michael stood up from his recliner and straightened his shirt as he headed to the front door. “Hate to forget his name or anything.”
Relationships: Owen/Michael Knight, Owen/Michael/KITT
Series: Christmas Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Hoff Bingo





	Baby It's Cold Outside

Michael sighed and slumped further into his seat. “Do we have to?”

“It _is_ our turn this year to host the Christmas party, Michael. And we did promise.” KITT lightly chastised him. “We’ve even taken the time to find someone to help, considering how much work you’ve had to do lately.”

The past couple of years Michael had finally been bullied into an administration position instead of on the road. He’d argued heartily that Devon had been out and about long past his age, but then he had been gently reminded, by Bonnie of all people, that Devon hadn’t actually been as old as he was now by the time he had retired. Then had teased Devon had gone white sooner because of Michael, which was not true at all. But at the end of the argument he’d finally relented and found himself faced with a mound of paperwork and supervisory duties. Since a lot of it was digital KITT helped out with the paperwork immensely, but Michael still had to be notified of everything that crossed his desk.

Being over 60 wasn’t easy, but he didn’t want to give up his work at FLAG for anything.

Michael waved at the air with a slight smile. “I’m not the only one, KITT. You’ve done a lot too.” 

“I do not tire like you do, though a break is always nice to pursue personal interests.” There was a moment’s pause. “I do believe he has arrived.”

“Owen, right?” Michael stood up from his recliner and straightened his shirt as he headed to the front door. “Hate to forget his name or anything.”

“Owen is correct.” The door swung open at Michael’s approach, having him roll his eyes at KITT for the courtesy before actually taking the man in. 

His hand had been raised to knock, and still hung there, curiosity and surprise written across his face. Michael imagined his expression mirrored his, as that face was near exactly what he saw in the mirror every morning. He had to fight down the immediate fight response. KITT had done an extensive background check after all. Speaking of… He spared a quick side-eye at one of the many cameras around the house for not warning him before stepping forward and offering out his hand. “Michael. Nice to meet you Owen.”

Owen’s surprise dropped to a soft smile that crinkled around his eyes. “I am so glad to finally meet you!” He not-so-secretly peeked around Michael, looking into the house. “And where is the other nice man I chatted to on the phone?”

“Thank you for your concern, but I am here.” KITT had moved his voice to emanate from a touch-screen panel near the front door rather than the house in general. It displayed his usual bouncing red bars in time to his voice. His main CPU was still nestled safely inside the car in the garage, but he had full access and hookup to the smart-house that had been built for them.

For a moment the cheer dropped again into surprise before a bright curiosity lit up his eyes. “Amazing! You two are just full of surprises! What next, you two are secretly super spies?” He giggled a bit to himself as Michael rubbed the back of his neck, trying his best not to just flat out tell him yes, that’s exactly what they were. Owen turned his attention back on Michael fully. “Now, what exactly do you need done?”

Michael gave a half-shrug as he stepped back into the living room and allowed Owen inside. The door shut politely behind him. “That’s more a question to KITT.” He gestured at the house as a whole. “This is mostly his work. I’m not the one with an eye for design.”

“Thank you Michael.” Michael smiled softly at the preening he could hear in the AI’s voice. “It’s always nice to be appreciated.”

Owen stood for a moment, apparently each new thing just a little more of a shock. “I don’t mean any offense, but… well, are you actually sentient?” He offered up his question to the house in general, unsure of exactly where to put his focus.

“It’s a perfectly valid question considering the advances in modern technology. I am and have been since 1982.” KITT noticed his confusion and shifted his voice to emit from Michael’s watch to keep the conversation around the three of them. “Honestly, thank you for asking. It is rather annoying to have to convince people of my ability to free-think when things like Siri and Alexa exist.” The disdain was obvious in his voice for the other AIs.

Owen brightened again. “Good! I much prefer talking to a real person myself, so that makes this so much easier.” He rubbed his hands together and surveyed the living space with a critical eye. “I do love your open floor plan, the way the dining flows into the living, and the kitchen is easily viewed from either...” He tapped his chin in thought. “Not the biggest of space, but it _is_ only you two living here. Shouldn’t be too hard to add Christmas cheer to both inside and out!” He clapped his hands and instead of Michael he addressed the house at large. “Now, what sort of aesthetic are we going for? Traditional? Single color? Considering the architectural style of your building…”

Michael started to tune them out and headed to the kitchen. He really wasn’t trying to be rude or anything but he’d long since learned to let KITT have his way with the decorating, otherwise he was insufferable for months. Besides, he liked KITT’s choices generally and KITT knew enough of him to not make it too atrocious and still pick things he liked too. There were many things in the house KITT was wired directly into, like the digital picture frames, so giving him design control was only natural.

He tugged down a couple of mugs from the cabinet and eyed the drink choices before calling out back to the living room. “You want coffee or hot chocolate?”

Owen paused mid-ramble in surprise, but turned a bright smile to Michael. “Hot chocolate would be amazing! Do you happen to have some tiny marshmallows to go with?”

Michael lifted the bag in question above his head so Owen could see, which earned him an enthusiastic “Wonderful!” He busied himself with the drinks as Owen immediately rolled back into the conversation he and KITT were having. Something about shopping for trees, and the right height for their vaulted ceilings. Sounded like they picked the right guy for the job.

\------

That previous Friday had only been consulting, this day was supposedly planning. Michael was seriously wishing they hadn’t picked a Monday for this, he was already starting to nod off in the afternoon meetings much to his coworkers amusement and KITT’s annoyance. In point of fact, they were running slightly late getting home, though KITT apparently had already answered the door and let Owen in. Michael was still amazed at the advancement of technology even after nearly forty years with KITT.

Michael dragged himself into the house and dumped his bag in the entryway by the garage door as Owen peeked past him with his usual enthusiasm. “Is _that_ what KITT actually looks like?”

Letting out a soft laugh, Michael stepped aside to allow Owen access to the garage and to properly coo over KITT. “Yup, isn’t he a beaut?”

“Very much so!” Owen watched KITT’s scanner for a moment before nodding to himself. “Now I _know_ we discussed a lot yesterday, but what do you say to a retro christmas? Specifically 80s?” Owen ran his fingers along the curve of KITT’s hood. “Keep some of the traditional we were talking about of course, but add those bright sharp colors, bigger old bulbs, that sort of thing?” He twitched a grin and glanced at Michael. “Maybe those ornaments that took red to a more pink hue?”

Clearly Michael should have been listening yesterday, KITT was giving too much away. He still couldn’t help his grin. “Hey man, you’re the consultant.”

Owen’s sharp grin softened and he began to shoo Michael into the house. “I’m _only_ the consultant. At the end of the day it’s still your home, so both of your opinions matter!” He pointed at the recliner when Michael had started drifting towards the kitchen. “Sit. You need to relax first!”

Michael did as told, finding it hard to argue the point. He sunk into the chair gratefully. “I never said it didn’t matter, I meant KITT knows me and you’re the expert.”

A mug of hot cocoa was placed rather suddenly in his hands with a bright smile he was quickly becoming familiar with. “Glad you have confidence in me, but I’m here to make _every_ one happy with the final design.” Owen began to tug off Michael’s shoes, who immediately started to protest. He was faced instead with a sharp glare and “Don’t spill your drink, you’ll burn yourself,” as he continued.

Owen had a point, so he stilled, but didn’t stop arguing, all the way through getting festive fuzzy socks put on his feet in replacement. Michael grumbled into his cocoa and marshmallows at Owen’s triumphant grin. “Now, where were we… Right. All I said about your opinion and everything is true, but KITT did mention you would likely be happier not involved in the tedium of details. So we agreed to do some of the decoration shopping without you, if you don’t mind.”

“You already got my shoes off.” Michael pointed out, unable to stay mad at the man. “I trust KITT to be able to fend for himself just fine.” He looked at his drink a moment then back up at Owen, who had stepped to the kitchen to clean up. Quietly he talked to his watch. “You trust him?”

“I’ve done an extensive background check and all scans show he hasn’t lied yet about anything. All I can find are glowing reviews on his ability to be the consultant he is.” There was a small pause. “I also have not read any sort of actual discomfort from you, so I assume your baser instincts also trust him.”

Michael grimaced slightly in humor. “Bingo. All right, we’ll go with trust until proven otherwise.” He dropped his hand back to his cup for warmth and spoke louder for Owen’s benefit. “Come here for a sec, will ya?”

Owen politely draped the towel on the rack before coming to stand back next to Michael curiously. “Is there something you need, since I’ve seemed to have trapped you here?”

He couldn’t help the short laugh at Owen’s words, a type of sass he really only got from KITT. “Take KITT.” He undid his watch and offered it to the other man. “He can talk to you with this.”

The watch was taken reverently. “Don’t you need this?”

Michael waved him off. “Nah, KITT’s got satellite access to here from wherever he is. I won’t be lonely.” He winked. “Promise.”

That sent Owen into another short giggle as he worked his own watch off to replace with KITT’s. He dropped the red and green banded watch into Michael’s lap. “I know how weird it can feel without one, so here, until I bring yours back.”

As Owen bustled off into the kitchen again, Michael leaned forward to place the hot cocoa on the coffee table. He might be able to remove a watch one-handed, but putting one on was another story. It wasn’t the most expensive thing on the market, but it wasn’t some cheap christmas fair either; the watch face was quartz with a small festive underplate currently half-displaying a sun and a moon as it was getting late.

Speaking of. He stood up, which caught Owen’s attention. “No no, I told you-”

Michael laughed and waved his protests off. “Can’t I eat at some point?” That seemed to give Owen a moment of pause as he stepped into the kitchen. As Michael opened the fridge and poked around, he asked, “Hey, have you eaten yet?”

Owen huffed a defeated sigh. “No.” He crossed his arms as he watched Michael pull out ingredients. It wasn’t real annoyance, but KITT had said Michael was tired and needed rest today. Then again, he knew how rejuvenating doing things you enjoyed could be. “Thank you.”

“Welcome. I don’t get to cook much for others since KITT doesn’t need to eat or anything.” He paused a second and looked towards the garage door with a teasing grin. “Though he _can_ sort of taste.”

That earned a noise of irritation from the speakers. “I’d rather not have to clean out my chemical analyzer again, thank you. Besides, I’m certain I’ve tried what you are making already.”

Owen pretended to grump about it. “Fine. We’ll eat, _then_ you relax while we go shopping.” Owen leaned over the counter to peek curiously at what Michael was doing. “Do you need any help?”

\------------

By Thursday the pile of Christmas paraphernalia in their living room was getting a bit massive and Michael was woefully eyeing the things that obviously went outside. While KITT would have been quite happy to help if he had hands, that meant all this was left to him and Owen to do. He rubbed idly at Owen’s watch still on his wrist. They thankfully had a few weeks yet to get all of this in order, but he was worried what else those two had discussed in the meantime.

Owen was scheduled to come over shortly to at least sort through this, possibly setting a few things up too. He nudged a box with his foot. The internet was both a blessing and a curse, especially since KITT had access to his own bank accounts.

Michael heard the door click open and he waved idly toward it, expecting Owen’s bright greeting. Instead he got a couple of soft gasps of surprise and he turned, finding two kids on his doorstep, Owen quickly heading up the walk behind them. “Er, hi?”

The boy stepped in while the girl waited for Owen, keeping partly behind him. “Sorry, I thought KITT had given you the heads up.” He pointed at each in turn. “This is David and Steffie. They agreed to help us set up some of the decorations!”

“Nice to meet you, I am KITT.” KITT spoke from the front panel as Michael stepped forward. The kids seemed unable to decide just which to stare at. An AI, or a twin of Owen’s. 

Michael offered his hand out with a smile. “Seconded. The name’s Michael.” 

The boy, David, gave a quick handshake and a nod before quickly getting distracted by the touchscreen. Steffie was a bit more shy, but she at least kept her attention on him. “Nice to meet you. Are you his brother?”

Michael grinned wide and winked. “Nope.” He leaned down conspiratorially. “This isn’t my original face either.”

She looked properly shocked at the information and looked up at Owen as if she wasn’t sure at all what to do with that.

Owen looked a touch surprised too, but patted Steffie on the back. “Come on, let’s start with the boxes!” The kids waded in, already knowing what went in which piles to be worked on later. Michael had a sneaking suspicion Owen had roped them into this before. “Who’s face _do_ you have?”

“Garthe Knight.” Michael shrugged. “Really really long story.” He glanced at the kids, making sure they couldn’t quite overhear. “My face was… well, shot off.” Owen winced in sympathy. “Had to reconstruct it somehow and I had to pretend to be dead at the time.”

“I have so many questions. KITT didn’t mention any of this.” Michael had to wonder just what KITT was talking about that made this omission a surprise. They had become good friends these past couple of days.

“Before his time. He’s only ever known me like this.” Michael couldn’t help his soft smile as he looked to where KITT’s voice was currently displaying. “Could say I was reborn about the same time he was brought online.”

Owen patted his shoulder with a soft grin. "That's a sweet sentiment."

Michael snorted in humor. "Well, lets just say the whole 'Firebird' symbolism isn't lost on me." He gestured towards the garage and KITT’s real body. “We’ve been partners ever since.”

They trailed after the kids towards the outside as they found the lights they were looking for. “He didn’t go into detail, but I’m starting to gather my flippant comment when I met you is more right than I thought.”

That earned another laugh. “Yeah, a bit. We’re more admin now than we used to be, but man was all that fun.” He lightly elbowed Owen in humor. “Not sure you’d enjoy it as much. I bet you’d be like KITT.”

Owen straightened up where he stood in defiance. “I’ll have you know I can be adventurous at times!”

Michael’s eyebrows raised at that. “Oh really?”

Owen opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by David. “He helped me catapult fruitcakes at my bully!”

“Tell me more.” Michael grinned as he headed over, listening to David tell about their first Christmas as he helped with the ladder. Owen busied himself with helping Steffie and trying not to interject too much into David’s retelling. He hadn’t thought he was that amazing, and had more planned on mentioning the time he had skied.

Steffie watched him a moment before speaking up, as the subject changed to some of Michael’s stories. “You were awesome.”

Owen couldn’t help his grin at the compliment and lightly ruffled her hair. “Thank you.” 

It didn’t take long for him to be distracted by Michael’s outrageous tales that he had to interrupt in disbelief, only to have it confirmed by KITT. By the time they were done with the lights, Michael had become the kids’ favorite person. Owen was feeling a little envious, but really couldn’t fault them. He was starting to get a little star-struck himself. He was also fairly certain Michael was only relating the good parts of the stories judging by KITT’s replies. By the AI’s tone he was sure Michael wasn’t completely correct but in a way that KITT knew not to correct right now.

Maybe he’d ask later.

Once they had gotten the outside done Owen had ferried the kids home, both lamenting leaving and being unable to hear more stories. He was made to promise to get more out of Michael and pass it on later. KITT found it both tiresome and amusing, and told Owen as much as well as inviting him back over the next afternoon.

\--------

This time Owen met them in the driveway as they pulled up. KITT opened the passenger door and he piled in with Michael’s confused protests. His question was quick and pointed. “Did you have a hard day?”

Michael shook his head slowly. “Well, no, not today.”

Owen nodded. “Good. KITT, if you wouldn’t mind going to the tree farm.” 

KITT pulled back out smoothly into the street as Michael crossed his arms and slumped into his seat. “I don’t need two of you, I swear.” He leaned a little towards Owen, who was sitting excitedly in the passenger seat. “What, can’t get enough of riding in KITT?”

That did earn a small blush on Owen. “No. I mean, a little, _but_ we’re going to pick out a tree! The perfect tree for your living room!”

Michael couldn’t help but reflect his smile back. “Alright. What would a Christmas be without a Christmas tree?”

“ _Especially_ the style of Christmas you’re going for!” Owen nodded sharply and gave Michael another bright grin. “KITT, may we have appropriate music?”

Christmas music filtered through KITT’s speakers and Michael couldn’t help but laugh. “You too?”

“It is only right to get into the spirit of things.” 

Michael fiddled with the bluetooth earpiece as they stepped into the tree farm. He’d have prefered his old hidden earbud but this way it would look like he was actually talking to someone and not just himself. Actually what he’d really prefer was his watch, but Owen still laid claim to it. Which was fine; KITT was certainly enjoying the company.

He looked to Owen, realizing that the man had been telling him precise directions about the tree they were looking for. The descriptions were so much like mission parameters he had started to zone out like he used to for Devon. Oh he knew the overview as always, get a tree that would fit their living space, but the minutiae would be remembered better by KITT.

“Are you ready?” Owen patted him on the shoulder and pointed to the left. “That’s your half. Now don’t cheat!” It was a mild admonishment, though Michael wasn’t sure at all how he could cheat at searching for a tree. “Good luck!”

They split up, Owen walking off with an air of an important mission. Michael sauntered the opposite way himself, quickly conferring with KITT about his opinion. KITT tisked in his ear. “You weren’t listening, were you. _I_ constitute cheating. You two split to see on the ground while I scan the lot for my own opinion.”

Sighing, Michael started to peruse the aisles of trees, changing his question a bit. “If you won’t tell me which, at least tell me how tall.” KITT grudgingly allowed him that bit of information with another admonishment for not listening to Owen. He perused the trees after finding the taller ones to fit a vaulted ceiling. But not the massive ones, they still wanted to be able to decorate it.

Finally there was a tree he gravitated towards. Eyeballing it, it looked about the right height, not missing any branches or needles, still a vibrant green. “What do you think, KITT?”

“I think it’s perfect!” The voice came from the other side of the tree rather than his ear. Peeking through the branches, his eyes were met with the cheerful ones of Owen’s. “Looks like we found the same one!” He carefully worked through the trees to stand next to Michael, eyeing their find as he went. “Looks just as nice from this side too. What do you say, KITT?”

“It is within the parameters set. By technical height and volume measurements there might be a higher qualifying tree elsewhere on this lot, but I think perhaps this one would serve much better since both of you found it. Besides, I believe the phrase is ‘it has character’.”

Owen laughed at that, his eyes crinkling in merriment. Michael liked the way he smiled. “I’ll go get a salesperson so they can wrap this up.”

“Ask if they deliver.” Michael interjected before Owen could get too far. “Unless you think KITT can carry it on his roof.”

That earned him another smile in response. “Good point. Here’s hoping.” He gave a quick wave before hurrying down the aisle towards the front of the lot. He looked nice in that coat too, Michael mused.

“You like him.” KITT’s tone was matter-of-fact.

Sighing, Michael bounced one of the branches of the tree idly. “I do.” He grinned at the air, knowing KITT could read his expressions from here. “Can’t help it.”

“I like him too.” KITT’s soft words shifted to a more teasing tone. “You’ve done much worse.”

Michael rolled his eyes, though still smiling. “Yeah yeah. We’ll see what happens.” He was glad for KITT’s seal of approval. There was something about Owen that seemed a bit more than his usual holiday companions, and he was hopeful for whatever might come of it.

\--------

Tonight, thankfully, they would be staying in to decorate the tree. Michael balefully eyed the box of tinsel, knowing that one, it would be a hassle to hang evenly and two, hell to clean up after. Even the small fleet of roombas KITT insisted on would tangle in the stuff. But it was what KITT and Owen wanted and he trusted their judgement on decorative things. He looked up with a smile as the door opened to Owen.

The large bag he was carrying was set down in the entry space as Owen cheerfully removed his coat. “Today I brought an activity!” He picked the bag back up and carried it into the living room, setting it next to the couch. 

Michael could now see that it was full of popcorn. “What’s that? A snack?”

Owen laughed at that. “No silly, we’re going to make popcorn garlands for the tree!” He sat down on one side of the couch and patted the seat next to him. “Come on.”

“That’s a waste of perfectly good popcorn.” Michael teased as he sat down. “We could put on a movie and eat it instead.”

“While I wouldn’t say no to a movie, this is for _decorating_ , not eating.” Owen smacked at Michael’s hand as he reached for the bag. “You need a string first, hold your horses.”

KITT went ahead and started one of the many christmas movies Owen had mentioned on the tv, keeping the volume at a level that they could still talk. Owen went over the basics of stringing popcorn, not that it was hard, and gave Michael his own needle and thread. It was easy, and soon they were sitting quietly together as they each worked on their own string.

The popcorn actually was smelling good. Michael tried again. “Are you sure I can’t eat any?”

” _Fine._ ”Owen rolled his eyes with a smile, but offered one out to him.

Instead of taking it, since his hands were currently full, Michael leaned over and ate the popcorn straight from Owen’s fingertips. He hummed happily as he finished stringing the piece he was on, not really noticing as Owen stared.

Owen very carefully and deliberately offered out another piece. Michael noticed the care this time and looked past the snack to Owen before eating it from his fingers again. He watched the other man blush slightly and he couldn’t help the grin in reply. He nearly offered another piece before he stopped suddenly, frowning. “Not to ruin the mood, but… ah… what about KITT?”

That earned him a look of surprise that quickly melted into a soft smile. “Good.” Michael’s smile widened at Owen’s confused look. “You’d be surprised how many people forget about him being here.”

Owen shook his head. “Not what I meant… though that too now that you mention it. I meant, aren’t you two kind of...“ He gestured vaguely, knowing there probably wasn’t a good word for their situation. “Married?”

Absolute cheer lit up Michael’s eyes, which served to confuse Owen further. “Even less people remember that!” He smacked Owen on the shoulder. “I knew there was a reason we liked you.”

“I… but.” Owen floundered for the right words. He took a deep breath. “I think there’s an explanation needed.”

This time KITT politely replied. “We are together, yes, but our situation is rather unique. I was never programmed with any sort of actual physical desire as I was originally meant to be simply a tool.” Michael lost a little of his smile at the reminder but didn’t interrupt. “The terms were much harder to find when Michael and I first talked of it, but the modern term is asexual. Michael, however, is rather firmly _not_.”

Michael had the good grace to look a little sheepish at that. “Once I realized I loved the guy we sat and talked. As long as I come home to him, he doesn’t really care who or what I do for the most part.” He shrugged. “I mean, he certainly has his opinion on my choices. I’ve gotten plenty of earfulls over the years.”

Owen’s confusion settled into a more resigned look, though he did offer up a smile. “So you’re looking for just physical.”

Michael glanced up at the house then back to Owen, as if seeking reassurance for his next words. “Sometimes it’s that. We’ve tried occasionally for a third to balance it out. Most forget KITT is a person, or the ones who do remember get jealous.” He patted Owen’s shoulder. “I think you’ve talked to KITT more than _I_ have this week.”

The polite smile became more genuine at that. “I’m surprised you hadn’t found anyone. You’re both rather handsome.”

The “Thank you,” echoed from both Michael and KITT, drawing another giggle from Owen. Michael continued on his own. “We did find someone a long while back, not too long after we had our first conversation actually.” He reached out in an aborted motion, as if to pat a dash in front of him in comfort. “Stevie was amazing. She’d been my fiance before…” He gestured towards his face, “so I had to cut ties at first. But we found each other again, later. She fully accepted KITT and we even lived together for a short time, all three of us.”

Owen recognized the pain and reached out to rest a hand on Michael’s knee. “You lost her?”

“Yeah. My fault too.” Michael’s placed his own on Owen’s in answer.

KITT sharply interjected at that. “It was not. She knew our life and loved us for it. You can not take that away from her.”

Michael nodded in reply, steadying himself. “The man we were hunting down sent an assassin after me on our wedding day.”

Owen reached out to tug Michael into a tight hug, seeing exactly where the story was going. Michael hugged back, thankful for the comfort. Even if it had been nearly forty years ago, it still brought tears to his eyes. Owen’s hands began to rub soft circles against his back, which got him to smile a little. He smelled a bit like pine and cinnamon, which was oddly comforting.

“I understand the loss.” Owen spoke, loosening his hold but still keeping him in the hug. “My wife… she passed away a few years back.”

Michael tightened the hug for a moment before leaning back to meet Owen’s eyes. “I hope we’re not overstepping anything…?”

Owen shook his head. “I miss her dearly, as I suspect you miss Stevie, but I think she would be okay with me moving on.” He grimaced. “In point of fact I think she would have yelled at me by now about my _lack_ of moving on.”

That got Michael to laugh as they separated. He fished his string of popcorn off the floor where it had fallen. “We have Christmas to decorate. But if you’re willing to try…” He winked.

That earned an eyebrow raise, but Owen did offer forth another popcorn. “That sounds perfect.”

\------

The next few days went by in a rush, the decorations taking up most of their time and the rest of it being gift shopping and the like. Michael hated being an old fuddy-duddy, but damn it he had work and needed sleep even if he really wanted to spend more time with Owen afterwards. They had traded fleeting touches and soft words, but with the party’s date looming there was no time for more than that.

Now the hour was nearly at hand, and Michael stepped down from his ladder from his very last piece of decoration over the entryway of the kitchen. The ladder was put away just as KITT opened the door for Owen. Michael greeted him warmly, admiring his vest and tie. He, of course, opted for the brightest christmas sweater he could find. Owen gave a rueful smile at it as he brought in a plate of cookies to the kitchen. “At least you match your theme.”

Michael grinned wide and trailed after, purposefully standing in the entryway. “I still suck at ties. I can manage it but they look terrible.”

Owen rolled his eyes and tapped his own. “So you passed over the chance of me tying it for you.” He, in exaggerated fashion, sadly picked up a gingerbread man and nibbled on it. “I see how it is.”

“Do you now?” Michael leaned causally against the counter. “I’d think a sweater would be easier to take off.”

Walking over, Owen popped the remainder of the cookie into Michael’s mouth. “But where’s the anticipation? The touches as you work through the buttons?”

Michael swallowed hard, the cookie nearly stuck in his throat. Now that was an image. He looked pointedly up with a grin. “Care to test that theory?”

Owen followed his gaze to the mistletoe and laughed. He reached out and tugged Michael forward, kissing him softly. The gingerbread flavor was unsurprising, though Michael was sure he could taste a hint of apple cider too. The kiss was soft and warm, something to simply sink into. Michael felt it was over far too quick as Owen broke the kiss, straightening his sweater where he had tugged. “I’d love to.”

It took Michael a moment to remember the question he had asked, but soon he was grinning and pulling Owen towards him against the counter. His lips just barely grazed his when KITT politely interjected. “While I would very much like to watch this play out, I do believe that is Bonnie’s car driving up.”

Michael hefted a sigh, though oddly glad of the disappointment in KITT’s tone. Good to know he was on board at least. It was always more fun when KITT was enjoying the view. Owen grinned and kissed the tip of Michael’s nose. “We’ll continue this later, it’s Christmas time!”

Owen headed for the door and Michael let him. He was pretty sure the other man had forgotten they looked so alike and he really wanted to see the surprise on the girls’ faces when they realized he wasn’t him. KITT was suspiciously silent as well as the door opened, allowing Owen to warmly greet the two women on the other side.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow pointedly as she entered, April not too far behind her. “Wow Michael, thought you hated suits.”

“I do.” Michael called from where he stood, raising an arm in greeting. He couldn’t help the wide teasing grin. “That’s Owen, my Christmas Consultant.”

Owen was dismayed as the girls took a step back in a kneejerk response, and he turned to look back at Michael wistfully. At this point, Michael was fairly certain he remembered just who he looked like. “Was it something I said?”

April stepped forward again and lightly patted his arm. “Oh no dear, we’ve just had poor luck with Michael clones.” She side-eyed Michael and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. “I’m not even sure _he_ is the original.”

Bonnie relaxed a moment later too, when she realized Michael was laughing at her. “Oh stuff it. I bet KITT did the same to you.” She turned to Owen properly and offered her hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Bonnie and this is April.”

Michael walked up and threw an arm around Owen’s shoulders. “He’s done an amazing job with everything!” His eyes were more on Owen than his guests as he praised him, a doting familiarity that the girls recognized.

Bonnie and April exchanged knowing looks before Bonnie smacked Michael on the arm with a grin. “I _knew_ you were narcissistic.”

Michael and Owen immediately colored, though neither moved from where they stood. It was KITT’s voice who replied. “And how do you know I don’t wish a matched set?”

April giggled behind her hand as their blush seemed to deepen and Bonnie’s mouth snapped shut. “Good to know KITT approves too.” She pointed at Owen’s wrist. “Not that the watch gave it away.”

The party went smoothly, Owen getting varying degrees of distrust and approval depending on how long the employee had been with the company. Some still remembered Garthe’s takeover, while others only knew it as a story. After a point Owen kept mostly to Michael, finding it hard to play invisible host when he looked as he did. KITT had the small talk down just fine and Michael was good on the refreshments. 

Michael did net a couple of cheek kisses for the mistletoe as he bustled in and out of the kitchen, and Owen suspected that was a small side bonus he had been aiming for. He felt he should be a bit annoyed or jealous, but he’d been talking with both of them for so long he knew that Michael was just like that, flirty and physically social. Underneath though, he was very loyal to his chosen few.

The party ran late, but finally the last of the guests filtered out into the night. Michael breathed a deep sigh of relief at the door shutting behind them and turned to Owen with a smile. “Finally alone, right?”

Owen chuckled and sadly shook his head. “I have my own family Christmas to get to tomorrow, and at least have to go home to get the presents.”

Michael frowned and pulled him close, his hands resting on Owen’s hips. “I thought maybe we’d test that clothes theory we were talking about.”

“Oh I want to, I assure you.” Owen trailed his knuckles along Michael’s jawline. “But I really can’t stay.”

Michael grinned and leaned in to sneak a kiss. “But baby it’s cold outside.”

A giggle escaped against his lips as Owen realized what he had said. “This evening has been so very nice.”

“I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice.” Michael wrapped his own hands around Owen’s, laying soft kisses along them. They were just as warm as his own, but he relished the touch. “Seriously though, we could just wake up earlier so you can do a quick run by your house on the way over.”

“ _If_ I stay, you’ll have to come with me to my Christmas.” Owen was fairly sure the Fletchers would be fine with the invite. At the very least, David and Steffie would love to see him again.

Michael pretended to think about it for a moment, before nodding sharply with a grin. “Done.”

\-------

The cry of “He’s here!” from Steffie had Maya walk over to open the front door, only half-hearing the added “he’s brought KITT!’ She looked in confusion at the sleek black car in her driveway instead of the sliver boxy thing Owen normally drove. David and Steffie pushed past her to run towards the car and Owen who was stepping out of the passenger side. And Owen stepping out of the driver’s side. She rubbed at her temples, wondering if she was seeing things. Nadine was still pushing her hard again this year too, so maybe.

Jack stepped up and laid an arm around her shoulder as Anna worked her way outside. “When did Owen get a twin brother?”

“Oh good, you see him too.” Maya gave a sigh of relief as Jack tightened his arm a moment in sympathy. She looked the newcomer over. He was in an odd way a sort of suave version of Owen. Aside from the nicer car his shirt was unbuttoned in a deep vee and draped in a leather jacket. The shirt was still Christmas patterned, though she did have to wonder if that wasn’t Owen’s fault more than the man’s.

He waited patiently for Owen to finish greeting the kids before following him up the driveway. There were a lot of differences between the two men, even down to the way they walked. When they reached the front step Owen pulled him forward and gestured towards the family. “This is Michael.”

Maya politely shook Michael’s hand. “Owen never mentioned family.” She gave a pointed glance to Owen.

“That’s not his real face!” Steffie interjected as she headed inside. Maya didn’t know what to do with that bit of information.

Michael shook his head with a grin. “Not related. I’m his current, uh, client.”

At least that made sense. She smiled warmly. “Good to know he’s still making friends of them. We were that too, once.” Stepping back inside she gestured for them to follow. “Come on in!”

David still lingered by the car, seemingly talking to it. Michael waved at him. “Come on, I stole something from the lab so you can keep talking.”

They all came in from the cold and Michael fished a small box out of his pocket. It unfolded into a tiny quad-copter on his hand and a very polite voice echoed from it. “It is very nice to meet Owen’s family. My name is KITT.” It lifted off, hovering about head height off the floor.

“N-Nice to meet you?” Maya stared at the tiny machine, wondering what sort of weirdness Owen had gotten into now. Owen laughed at her confusion, which earned him a new glare.

Michael pulled a small plate with a plug out of his other pocket and handed it to Steffie with a smile. “Could you find a place to plug this in so he can charge?” She nodded and ran off to find a free socket. He turned back to Maya, the easy smile still in place. “KITT is my partner.” He looked back to the floating toy following David around. “...hard enough explaining a talking car. Anyway, he’s also kind of a sentient AI.”

Owen rested a hand on Michael’s arm. “They work for FLAG as sort of spies.” Michael tilted his hand in a so-so motion and Owen giggled. “Well if your stories are true you mostly fought people in the open even though I believe you _said_ you were supposed to be under cover?”

“Yeah yeah you’ve been spending too much time with KITT, you’re starting to nag like him.” Michael jokingly huffed and rolled his eyes.

Maya shook her head. “No, he’s always been like that.” While she might not understand the whole spy thing, she did get Owen at least.

Michael laughed as Owen frowned in consternation. “I like you.”

It didn’t take long for Michael and KITT to easily fit into the morning. Even Anna, miss shiny new college freshman, was raptly listening to him and his stories. Maya wasn’t entirely sure she believed everything that came out of his mouth, but the small softly buzzing AI made it hard not to. While KITT was rather polite, he too had a sharp wit about him. What really got her attention was the soft looks and stray touches between the two men. Also the fact they had been very insistent they weren’t related.

She finally managed to corner Owen in the kitchen. She grinned conspiratorially “I’m glad you found someone.”

Owen turned about eight shades of red. “I don’t… I mean.” He huffed, smoothing out his shirt in a nervous gesture. “Please don’t jinx it!”

She smacked him on the arm cheerfully. “Be happy! He seems like a nice guy.” She looked back at Michael, who was still entertaining the kids, and Jack, with his spy tales. “Though you could have maybe picked someone less weird.”

Owen rolled his eyes, knowing she was teasing. “What, like you’re not weird either?” He patted her shoulder. “He’s a regular Christmas Miracle, just like you.”

She laughed and gave him a quick hug for that. “If he doesn’t treat you well, he’s got us to contend with.”

“Thank you.” Owen could feel his eyes welling with happy tears, and he tried his best to shove them down. He pushed her back towards the group, mustering as much cheer in his words as he could. His eyes met Michael’s and he couldn’t help but smile warmly.

“Merry Christmas!”


End file.
